Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150616043727/@comment-24142455-20150620175016
Blazkowicz: Alright, lets move out. The boats had lowered down, and the front gate had opened up. The group entered onto them and set off towards the keep of the castle. On a platofmr nearby, a guard noticed them, and opened fire. A commander nearby then suddenly grabbed his headset. -In German- Commander: (Screaming) Alarm! I need backup! Radio: Roger Commander, sending a strike team now -In English- Alarms sounded off, and gun fire flew towards the two boats, bullets bounced off, nearly hitting the cables that powered them on the rail. BLazkowicz quickly grabbed his StG 60 and fired towards a group, spraying bullets, while Prendergast laid down covering fire. The two boats then arrived at the docks, and the group quickly got off, continuing their slow push towards the keep entrance. Wyatt quickly activated his laser rifle, and fired at the commander, who was trying to hide behind a few crates. The laser pierced the wooden crates. and hit the commander in the head, ceasing his communication with the main command. Eventually the group managed to suppress the SF soldiers in the area, but feared more were on the way. Blazkowicz: Alright, we're at the keep. This means we push through the main room, head down a few floors, grab a cable car to the village, and meet with Kessler at the village tavern. Prendergast: Sir! I found some grenade launchers over here! He picks up two AIPS-60s, and two small drum boxes to attach to them. Blazkowicz: Hook them up to our assault rifles. Okay men lets move! The group arrived at the massive gate, and entered the main room. The entrance room resembled an early german-era castle, with a chandelier above, and stone walls rising high up. Suddenly, the gate slammed down behind them, and alarms went off. Fergus: Look! Up there! We've got company! Suddenly, and ubersoldaten walking on the third level of the entrance noticed them, and leaped down, its MG 15 reading up. Fergus: Positions people! The group opened fire, the massive armor on this one absorbed the assault rifle hits, but the laser fire managed to make it through. Suddenly Prendergast managed to hit the deco-human face off, revealing a scarred, noseless face, and it roared at him, and he fell down, and qickly ran behind a pillar. Blazkowicz: Heads up! Firing a grenade! He fired the grenade, only to see a 50mm rocket soar out the front of the launcher, and slamming into the face of the ubersoldaten, blowing it apart, and the body slumped forward and collapsed. Soon groups of SF troops appeared, and a few marksmen troops as well. Blazkowciz: Okay, I see an exit on the far side. Quick! Get to the other end. The group dashed to the other side, a bullet grazed past Wyatt, pinging off his laser's generator system, and into the floor. Wyatt: Sir! The door! Its locked! Fergus: Looks like we're fighting our way up the keep. I saw the glimpse of a door in the back of the third floor. Not sure how we're getting up with all this fire thou- bullet grazes his gun dammit! Blazkowicz: I have an idea. Give me covering fire! He quickly aims at a part of the wall on the third floor above a pillar, and fires a few rounds into it, chipping away until he forms a form of hole, and then took Wyatt's laser rifle, and fired into it, causing it to weaken. and quickly grabs a piece of the pipe he had on him, and quickly scanned his surrounding. Due to the interior still seemingly under construction, a set of rope was still coiled up. He quickly grabbed it, and detached his rocket's magazine, took one out, and grabbed a piece of metal laying by the construction equipment , and jabbed next to the rocket's output system, bent it, then tied the rope to it. He then removed the warhead, and jabbed the pipe into it, a seemingly perfect fit almost. He then took aim at the part he exposed. Hope this doesn't screw up in mid-flight He fired, and the rocket flew up, swerving around a bit, but then jabbed almost perfectly into the hole. Blazkowicz: Quick, finish off those remaining men! He then gives the rope a tug, it was fairly solid, but for how long would it be for he wondered. Fergus: Thats the last one, I hear more on the way. You think this will work? Blazkowicz: I don't know. Just grab onto something while your heading up. I'll get it into a more stable position once I get up there. Actually.. check that, who here is the lightest? Wyatt: Me sir! Blazkowicz: Okay son, take off that backpack, climb up, and put the rope in a more stable position. That spot I made isn't gonna hold forever. Wyatt quickly tugged the rope, and began to climb up the pillar. About halfway up, it slipped a bit, and his heart beat fast. He was 3/4 up when it came loose, and he grabbed onto the railing of the 3rd floor at the last second, catching the pipe as well. He then quickly climbed over the railing, secured it, and let the others get up. Wyatt: Just be careful, the stone took a few hits in the firefight. The group gradually made their way up, and Blazkowciz then took the pipe, and cut the rope loose. Fergus: Who knew a bloody pipe would be saving up from super soldiers, soldiers, and f@#king stairs. Blazkowicz: Alright, all we have to do is make our way to the cable car. If I remember our way to the docks, we came through here, through the main atrium, then to the cable car station. Beokhounder, lead the way. I'll cov- Bullet hits nearby sh*T! Go! Go! Go!